Akatin
|songfeat = duet |officialjapname = 赤ティン |officialromajiname = Akatin |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 05|month = 09|&year = 1990|ref = His cover of "Ama no Jaku" |age = |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 1286644 |mylistID1 = 5307510 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 18410864 |mylist2info = storage |mylistID3 = 18796232 |mylist3info = collab |nicommuID1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Mafumafu, Udzuki Momiji, Vanilla Totoro, Denchigire, Kogeinu}} |QtkvK1ilKlU}} Akatin (赤ティン) is an who loves to scream ridiculously and goof around in his covers, often inserting bizarre and humorous dialogue. He is also fond of holding notes for a comically long duration while applying copious amounts of wide and dramatic vibrato. Akatin is also known for his ability to hit high notes without sounding strained and in some cases, he can even reach a normal woman's vocal range; therefore, he can be called a " ". In his less serious covers, he likes to jump into higher and lower octaves and change his voice multiple times in a single song, bellowing at one point to yelling in another. When his covers are sung (wholly or partly) with a calmer, mid-ranged voice, he's tagged as "Iketin" (イケティン), which is made up from the words " " (イケメン) and "Akatin" (赤ティン). He often covers songs more than once and sometimes includes passages from other songs in his covers, such as "Souzou Forest" in his cover of "Kisaragi Attention" or "Melt" in his cover of "Babylon" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 16, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.03.31) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuusei Musume" (2008.08.29) # "Good-Morning!" (2009.05.20) # "from Y to Y" (2009.08.07) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.18) # "Double Lariat" (2009.09.22) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.10.07) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.11.03) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2009.11.05) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (Chained Girl) (2009.11.13) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2009.11.22) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.12.03) # "Seeker" -Rin ver.- (2009.12.03) # "1925" (2009.12.08) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (2009.12.25) # "Roshin Yuukai" -Hard-R.K.mix- (2009.12.28) # "Genjitsu Allergy" (2010.01.05) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.01.06) # "Just Be Friends" -Band Edition- (2010.01.16) # "Starduster" (2010.01.20) # "Minor Flower" (Fire◎Flower) (2010.01.23) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2010.01.27) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2010.02.01) # "Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare" (2010.02.02) # "Cantarella" (2010.02.03) # "Child's Garden" (2010.02.10) # "Shura no Niwa" feat. Akatin and Supika (2010.02.16) # "Yamiiro Alice" (2010.02.25) # "Chocolate☆Panik! (2010.02.26)" (2010.02.26) # "Falldown" (2010.03.01) # "from Y to Y" (2010.03.09) # "Teihen Utaite Gojokai White Day Love Song Medley" (2010.03.09) # "Electric・Love" (2010.03.11) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Warmth) (2010.03.16) # "Cendrillon" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.03.22) # "Dear" -remix- (2010.03.24) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -2M mix- (2010.03.24) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa..." (Snow White Princess is...) (2010.03.30) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Akatin and Vanilla Totoro (2010.03.30) # "MEGANE" (2010.04.15) # "Just be Friends" -Band Edition- (2010.04.17) # "No Logic" (2010.04.19) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2010.04.21) # "Omanko" (2010.04.22) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) (2010.04.27) # "Amayuki no Ranbu" feat. Akatin and Korumi (2010.04.29) # "STEP TO YOU" (2010.05.06) # "Double Lariat" feat. Akatin and Vanilla Totoro (2010.05.09) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.05.11) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.05.27) # "Life Size" (2010.06.01) # "ggrll -Gugure loli- (ggrks)" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.06.03) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.06.12) (2010.06.12) # "Juvenile" feat. Akatin and mayigo (2010.06.12) # "Genesis" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.06.14) # "Ai no Uta" feat. Akatin, Kumako. and amato" (2010.06.19) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.06.22) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Warmth) (2010.06.28) # "Little Traveler" (2010.07.08) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.07.12) # "(Karaoke)" feat. Akatin and Yo-ki (2010.07.20) # "BITE THE LIP" feat. Akatin and Kumako. (2010.07.24) # "Fire◎Flower" -Pon-san ver.- (2010.07.30).30) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.08.05) # "Otona mo Omocha" (2010.08.06) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.08.07) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult Toy) feat. Akatin and Gedou (2010.08.08) (Taken Down on NND) # "Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shindafuri wo Shiteimasu" (2010.08.13) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Akatin and Vanilla Totoro (2010.08.15) (Taken Down on NND) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat ♯0822) (2010.08.23) # "HelloWindows ni window wo (ry" (2010.08.30) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.09.05) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2010.09.05) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.07) # "Ike Ike! Poohtopia!!" (2010.09.09) # "potato-head in wonderland" (2010.09.14) # "Calc." (2010.09.17) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Akatin and Korumi (2010.09.23) # "Fire◎Flower" -Guitar Rock edition- (2010.09.24) # "Wasurenbou" (Forgetful Person) (2010.09.28) # "ARiA" (2010.10.02) # "ACUTE" feat. Akatin, amato and Hoshino Yuu (2010.10.03) # "Time Machine" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.10.03) # "cry" feat. Akatin, Seidou and Gedou (2010.10.04) # "Fukkireta" (2010.10.13) # "Last Song" (2010.10.20) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2010.10.23) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.10.23) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2010.10.27) # "Omedeto! Poohtopia!" (2010.10.29) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Although my Song has no Form) (2010.11.01) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2010.11.05) # "Ni Ji Gen" (Just Be Friends) (2010.11.09) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (Corpse Attack!!) (2010.11.17) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.26) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.11.29) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.03) # "Corruption Garden" (2010.12.07) # "Torinoko City" (Left-behind City) (2010.12.13) # "Melody in the sky" feat. Akatin and Aruto (2010.12.23) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2010.12.24) # "Daijoubu da, Mondai Night ♂ X'Mas" (2010.12.24) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2010.12.29) # "Hannya Shingyou Hardcore" (Heart Sutra Hardcore) feat. Akatin and sey2 (2010.12.31) # "Ikiryou" (Wrath) (2011.01.12) (Taken Down on NND) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.01.15) # "Originality" (2011.01.25) # "Butter-Fly" (2011.01.31) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2011.02.05) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Akatin, Sukea and HIKA (2011.02.07) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" -JunK Arrange- (2011.02.17) # "memory" (2011.02.25) # "Calc." (2011.02.28) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Warmth) -2nd Edition- (2011.03.01) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.03.04) # "STEP TO YOU" (2011.03.08) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) (collab) (2011.03.11) # "Pajamakko☆" feat. Akatin and sey2 (2011.03.23) # "inori" (2011.04.04) # "Saisei" (Replay) (2011.04.10) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2011.05.02) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.05.26) # "Kimi to Sekai" (You and the World) (2011.06.07) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (The Magic of Greetings.) (2011.06.11) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.23) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.07.01) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2011.07.14) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.23) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-warped After Chopping my Stag Beetle) (2011.08.10) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) -Piano ver.- (2011.08.28) # "1st music" (2011.09.05) # "Dennou Shuuru" (2011.09.15) # "HERE! feat. Akatin and Aruto (2011.09.16)" (2011.09.16) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.09.17) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.26) # "Hello/How are you" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.10.07) # "Yakusoku no Tane" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2011.10.20) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.05) # "supercell medley" (collabo) (2011.11.12) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.11.22) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (2011.11.29) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.12.01) # "ABC no Kaigan de by Dainagon・THE・Akatin" (2011.12.06) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "Smiling" -ﾟ+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- (2011.12.13) # "Babylon" (2011.12.16) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) feat. Akatin and Aruto" (2011.12.23) # "Invisible" feat. Akatin and Mafumafu (2011.12.24) # "Rolling Girl" (2011.12.28) # "Jenga" (2012.01.13) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2012.01.15) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.01.27) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory Fragments) (2012.01.29) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) feat. Akatin, amato, Ameko, yim, Sukea, Sey2, tomika and Mike (2012.02.01) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.04) # "Leia" (2012.02.16) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2012.02.18) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) feat. Akatin and Basa Nii (2012.02.22) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2012.02.24) # "theory" (2012.02.27) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (The Town Nearest Spring) (2012.03.07) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2012.03.16) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Akatin and WeatherH (2012.03.23) # "Good Night My Love" (2012.04.05) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.04.14) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.20) # "Ama no Jaku" -remix- (2012.04.24) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.11) # "Happy Birthday to Denchigire" (2012.05.13) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" (An Idiot Admires the Anomaly) feat. Akatin and Denchigire (2012.05.19) # "glow" (2012.05.24) # "Karaoke de Hoe~tte Uttekita Sono ni" (2012.05.26) # "Souvenir" (2012.06.06) # "messiah" (2012.06.16) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.06.20) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.10) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.08.05) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.08.25) # "from Y to Y" -retake- (2012.09.15) # "Children Record" (2012.09.20) # "(Karaoke with his comrades)" (2012.10.01) # "bitter" (2012.10.13) # "Madara Cult" feat. Akatin and Denchigire (2012.10.23) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.27) # "Leia" -Eru Guitar ver.- (2012.11.03) # "World・Calling" (2012.11.08) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.10) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.12.01) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.05) # "Orange" (2013.01.06) # "Headphone Actor" (2013.01.13) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Akatin and Mafumafu (2013.01.14) # "bouquet" (2013.01.20) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (Melancholy of Verdigris) (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.23) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2013.03.03) # "Ijime, Dame, Zettai" (BABYMETAL song) feat. Kogeinu, Bang (chorus), Akatin (shout), Nigaihito (English serifu) and Ishigantou (interlude) (2013.03.08) # "Shoudou × Pandemonics" feat. Kogeinu, Ayakawa Yukiya, Bang, Akatin, Ishigantou and Outeiroku (2013.03.12) # "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" (Underdog Supremacist) (2013.03.19) # "Irony" (2013.03.19) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.22) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.05) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.10) # "drop" (2013.04.15) # "Mushikui Psychedelism" (Bug-Eaten Psychedelism) feat. Akatin and Kogeinu (2013.04.18) # "Reincarnation" (2013.04.22) # "Children Record" -Original key retake- (2013.04.24) # "Osana na Blue" (Childhood Blue) (2013.05.02) # "Yakubyougami" (God of Pestilence) (2013.05.06) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.09) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.13) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2013.05.20) # "DOGS" feat. Akatin and Kogeinu (2013.05.23) # "Murasaki" (Violet) (2013.06.04) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.12) # "Panda Hero" -Metal ver.- feat. Akatin, WeatherH, He_Low (2013.06.20) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.25) # "Angel Bullet" (2013.07.02) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.04) # "Start Line" (2013.07.08) # "Mousou Full Black" (Delusion Full Black) feat. Akatin and WeatherH (2013.07.11) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. Akatin and Kouhey (2013.07.18) # "Yuukei Yesterday" feat. Akatin and Ishigantou (2013.08.08) # "Ama no Jaku" -retake- (2013.09.05) # "GOLD" -Last Summer Edition- feat. Akatin, Gakurin, Kumako., kradness, Shoose, tai, Nek, Haruyasa, hizza, Faibon, Maruguri, Miyavin☆, +*Mirin, Mugiyama and Rayzun (2013.09.10) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.09.12) # "True Kanjou Kesson" (2013.09.22) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (2013.10.02) # "Rage on" (Free! OP) feat. Akatin, Ishigantou and Kogeinu (2013.10.06) # "Mozuku JK" (2013.10.12) }} Discography |track2composer = niki |track2arranger = |track3title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = |track4title = Party Junkie |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track4arranger = |track5title = Sarishinohara |track5lyricist = |track5composer = MikitoP |track5arranger = |track6title = Orange |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Tohma |track6arranger = |track7title = Kaitou Twin Drill to Komesoudou |track7lyricist = Death Ohagi |track7composer = Death Ohagi |track7arranger = |track8title = CaseTRESman |track8lyricist = vataco |track8composer = vataco |track8arranger = |track9title = Yuugure Semi Nikki |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Adagaeshi Syndrome |track10lyricist = Suzumu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu |track11lyricist = Mafumafu |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track12lyricist = |track12composer = MikitoP |track12arranger = |track13title = Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Tohma |track13arranger = |track14title = Tengaku |track14lyricist = YuuyuP |track14composer = YuuyuP |track14arranger = |track15title = Shura no Niwa |track15lyricist = |track15composer = MinusP |track15arranger = |track16title = Unshingessei |track16lyricist = Mafumafu |track16composer = Mafumafu |track16arranger = }} Gallery |AkatinTwitter.JPG|Akatin as seen on his Twitter}} Trivia * He is in university and live in Iwate prefecture.His blog profile * He is married to the utaite Udzuki MomijiHis duet of "Fire◎Flower" with Udzuki Momiji, with whom he has dueted many times. * He has covered the song Fire◎Flower six times. * He loves fishing. * He sometimes writes "tried to bellow" (吠えてみた, hoetemita) into the song title. External Links * mixi * Blog * Twitter * Blomaga Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Completed articles Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:MOVE ON Entertainment